Infinity Wars Vol 1 5
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Young Gamora Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Gamora's parents * * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unidentified Celestials * * * * Category:Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616)/Minor Appearances * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Halfworlders/Minor Appearances Locations: * ** *** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** *** *** ** * Items: * Requiem's armor * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Arachknight's SuitCategory:Moon Knight's Suit/AppearancesCategory:Spider-Man's Suit/Appearances and * * * * and * * * * * and * * and * * * | Synopsis1 = Brief Summary While the warped heroes of Warp World fight Devondra, Loki's team find a set of Infinity Stones that Gamora unwittingly created when she copied the universe into Soul World. Loki divides the stones between his team based on each person's individual talents, since a wielder's mastery over the aspect of a certain Infinity Stone allows them to unlock the full power of another. The Phyla-Vell and Moondragon from the adjacent universe arrive and confront Gamora for the actions of their universe's Requiem. They're soon joined by Loki and his team. They use the Infinity Stones to defeat Gamora, snatching from her several of the Stones from the set in her possession. However, Loki pickpockets Ant-Man and Ms. Marvel, making a complete set of Infinity Stones. He sends Gamora, Phyla-Vell and Moondragon into Soul World and escapes through the barrier in the bottom of the Quarry of Creation. He finds himself in another universe, with Celestials being surrounded by countless of Infinity Stones. In the meantime in Soul World, Arthur Douglas is recruited by Peet (an amalgam of Groot and Star-Lord) to join the battle against Devondra. Detailed Summary At the Quarry of Creation, Gamora tries to unsuccessfully cut through the dimensional barrier using the Infinity Blade while being observed by the Council of Watchers observes. She disregards them, asserting that nothing is going to exit the Soul Gem unless she wants to, and not until Devondra has devoured everything within. Meanwhile inside the Soul Gem, Loki's team and the warped heroes of Warp World are taking on Devondra. When approached by Soldier Supreme, Adam Warlock assures him they will undo Requiem's actions. However, Soldier Supreme expresses he doesn't consent to being unmade, prompting Warlock to re-evaluate what to do with Warp World. He theorizes that if Devondra is defeated, Warp World could continue existing safely, but for that, Loki's team needs to control the Infinity Stones and succeed against Gamora outside Soul World. Loki's team is walking through a wasteland and Emma Frost directs them to a hut on top of a tree. Loki tries to go inside, but Emma interjects and takes Ms. Marvel by the arm, arguing they need a woman's touch for what comes next. Kamala and Emma come aboard and find a younger version of Gamora playing with Warp World's Infinity Stones. Emma asks Gamora to borrow the stones, but is met with silence. Kamala asks her if she's been there for a long time, and Gamora explains that has been the case ever since her parents died, and that it's her safe place where he is not allowed. Outside, Loki explains to the rest of the team that when Gamora folded the universe she unwittingly copied everything into the Soul Gem, including the Infinity Stones. Emma and Kamala return from the hut, holding hands with young Gamora, who has agreed to let them borrow the stones. Loki then divides them with the members of his team, giving each person a specific stone due to the new nature of the artifacts: mastery over an aspect of each stone allows a person to unlock the full potential of another. As a telepath, Emma is given the Power Stone; as the most powerful, Hulk is given the the Space Stone; due to his ability to manipulate space with Pym Particles, Ant-Man gets the Time Stone; Kang's mastery of time earns him the Reality Stone, Loki's multiple deaths and rebirths and the fact that he thrives in multiple realities gets him the Soul Gem; and Ms. Marvel's incorruptible soul earns her the Mind Stone. Loki opens a portal, and prepares to recite his team a plan. In the real world, Flowa alerts Gamora of a portal opening up, and the Moondragon and Phyla-Vell from the adjacent universe come through. They attack Gamora, accusing her of destroying their universe, but Gamora deflects their attacks effortlessly. Loki's team surprises Gamora, and she prepares to attack. However, Emma Frost turns into diamond, shattering Gamora's Infinity Blade when she swings it against her. Gamora is shocked, giving Ms. Marvel an opening to snatch Gamora's Power Stone from the broken blade. Hulk grabs Gamora by the arm and uses the Space Stone to fly away. He punches Gamora repeatedly, causing her to ricochet on the walls of the Quarry. Visibly hurt, Gamora stands up, asserting that she still needs to remake the universe. Kang confronts her, using the Reality Stone to summon countless duplicates of the incarnations of himself. Gamora fights Kang's army, declaring that once Devondra devours the old universe, she will remake it, ensuring that nobody will have to suffer and that she won't have to live through her life. She then notices that Ant-Man is nowhere to be seen, and though he's found out, he manages to grab the Reality and Space Stones from her before shrinking away. Loki observes the battle in delight, and grabs a couple of normal rocks from the ground. Reeling from the turn of events, Gamora is attacked psychically by Ms. Marvel, taunted by a vision of Thanos, and then plummeted by Emma Frost. In the meantime, Loki approaches Ms. Marvel and Ant-Man to congratulate them for their contributions to the fight, pickpocketing the stones they were wielding and those they took from Gamora. As Moondragon and Phyla-Vell prepare to deal the final blow against Gamora, Loki opens a portal and teleports them away. When Kang and Emma Frost confront him about the sudden change of plans, Loki flaunts the complete set of Infinity Stones, prompting Ant-Man to realize Loki switched the stones he had with regular rocks. Loki uses the stones to traverse the barrier. As he fades away, he informs them that if he doesn't return, it's because he found something better. Hulk slaps Ant-Man for losing his stones to Loki, knocking him unconscious. He then tries to break through the barrier to no avail. While writing everything down, Flowa expresses surprise that Loki succeeded in his plan. Loki finds himself in a cavern, and perceives that he's in a different universe. The Infinity Stones drop on the floor, having become inert outside of their original universe. Loki puts them on his coat's pocket to keep them just in case. As he makes his way outside the cavern, Loki finds countless of Infinity Stones incrusted throughout its surface. Once outside, Loki encounters a group of Celestials floating surrrounded by more stones and calls them out as his puppet masters. Back inside Soul World, the warped heroes are fighting a losing battle. Soldier Supreme notices Devondra keeps regenerating and can't be killed. Warlock notices a portal opening, through which Gamora, Moondragon and Phyla-Vell appear. They all join forces and attack Gamora to take the stones that remain in her possession. Somewhere else, Arthur Douglas rushes on his car with his wife Yvette through a wooded road. Yvette warns him that they might crash, and Arthur tells her that he's having visions of total destruction, that there's a battle up ahead where he needs to go. The car runs over a manifestation of Devondra and crashes into a tree. They both wonder what did they hit, and Arthur laments he doesn't know what is he exactly supposed to do even though he feels that something is wrong. He leans on the tree they crashed into and it reveals itself to have a face, uttering "I am Peet." The tree changes form into a humanoid amalgam of Groot with Star-Lord's clothes and grabs Arthur by his clothes. Peet flies away with Arthur, and he promises Yvette he will return, though if he doesn't, he tells her that he loves her. | Solicit = Introducing… Loki’s Cosmic Avengers! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included